The Puppeteers Moon
by AnimeEdge
Summary: Tsukiko lives in the Sand Village and for some strange reason she loves the moon. The only family she has left is her sister Vega. Will she finally tell Kankuro about her feelings for him ot will she keep wishing upon the moon for strenght.


**(Naruto: Kankuro) The Puppeteers Moon (Oneshot)**

This is a Kankuro oneshot for the great StarThrower09. I hope you like it girl

Character Info:

Name: Tsukiko (Moon Child)

Age: 17

Personality: Shy, Loving, intelligent, strong and a little mysterious

Family: Vega (Falling Star) – Older Sister

**//Story\\**

You are watching the moon. For some reason watching the moon makes you feel safe and calm. A figure appears standing behind you with a faint smile on there face "I should of guess you are watching the moon again" a cold but caring voice speaks out. You turns to look at the figure and smile "Yes sister you know the moon makes me feel better" You sister sits down next to you and looks out at the moon "I know are parents named you Tsukiko for a reason but you still not at the right age. "When will I know" "18 but unlike me it won't change you life so much" You look up at you sister as she stands up "Sister so it was cause you found out your meaning for you name and life. Is that why you changed so much?" You stand to you feet "Yes but I will do anything to make sure you life will be the same" she smiles down at you "Anyway due to Baki no been able to train the family I will be doing it so you better go bed now" You laughed knowing how hard training is going to be for everyone else but you. You take on last look at the moon and ask the moon the same two questions every night "Please give me strength to tell Kankuro the truth and for my sister to be happy like she use to be"

The next day… 

You sister made you walk to the training area by yourself as she got a couple of things to do before training you all I wonder what she doing You just shrugged it off and just keep walking. After a few minutes of walking you arrive at the training ground seeing everyone including Gaara is there "Hello Temari, Gaara" you smiled "And hello Kankuro" you blush while greeting Kankuro. "Hello Tsukiko" Temari gives you a hug "Ready for training" "Always! I got a big feeling I won't be doing much" you smirk slightly. Temari got pushed away and someone wraps an arm around your shoulder "Why is that my little moon princess" the voice spoke. You look to see Kankuro wink at you. This caused you to blush and look down hoping he didn't see you blush. But he did and it causes him to have a big smile upon his face. Gaara just watches everyone movement not wanting to be here at all.

Floating stars appear in the centre on the training ground. It was you sister. Kankuro removes his arm from around you and back away a little. You lift up your head and laugh cause you sister threaten him a lot for touching you. "You way are you here?" Gaara said. She turns to face Gaara with a look so cold that hell would just freeze over "Don't question anything Gaara-san" Gaara didn't reply but just stares at your sister. Breaking contact you sister signals for you all to stand in front of her. You all move and stand in a nice straight line "Baki-kun is off on a special mission so he ask me to take over for the day" you sister waits to see if anyone say anything "Vega-sama" everyone but Gaara spoke "Good now… do whatever you where doing last time. I will just watch and if you don't train I will result in killing you" Everyone nods there head and beings training, even Gaara beings to train.

You and Temari trained together while talking about a certain perverted brother of hers. "You still have that crush on Kankuro?" she smirks and aims to punch you in the face but you dodge the attack. "W…What do you mean I have no crush" You kicked Temari and she takes a few steps back "Come on you blush when he talks to you" "Ok I do like your brother but I'm starting to…" "You feeling are going" she smirks and blasts you with some wind "Your should tell him he likes you also and he acts strange sometimes. One day this girl he always looks at" you nod yours head as you get up off the floor "He didn't look at her and then he saw you and well kept staring" Temari smiles. Her smile soon disappears when you hold a kunai to her neck "I win Temari-chan" you laugh and put it away "How do you do that?" "It a family secret"

"Ok guys stop training and go home" you sister shouts "Oh Kankuro and Tsukiko a word please" You and Kankuro looked at each other with a weird expression on your faces What does my sister want with me and Kankuro? you question yourself. Temari pats you shoulder and walks off behind Gaara, more then likely back home. You approach you sister who has a very distant look on her face. "Kankuro look after my sister while I'm gone" she turns to look at Kankuro with caring and loving eyes. This shocked you. These where the eyes you missed all these eyes. The eyes that show you than she cares and loves you "Of course I will but why you asking me this?" Kankuro asks Vega "I will be out on a mission you see the person that killed are parents as been spotted so I'm going to hunt him down and kill him" "I understand sister it's the revenge we have been after" you softly spoke. Vega hugs you and Kankuro tight and whispers something in KanKuro ear causing him to blush. Stars shined all round you and Kankuro signalling you sister has gone.

"Are you ok Kanknuro-kun?" you asked "Also what did my sister tell you?" You had a puzzled look upon your face as your sister is never this nice "I will tell you later but first I got to take you somewhere" He grabs you hand and winks at you causing you to again to blush. Kankuro started to walk away from where both of your houses and heads in a direction you never been before. This was only cause you sister forbid you to go this way "Are you sure we should be going this way?" you questioned but Kankuro smiled and keeps walking It going to be a strange night I can tell

After what seems like hours (but was actually only half and hour) you arrive up on top of a hill. There was a blanket and some food in a basket with both your names on. "Woo she really did plan all this" "Who planned what?" "Nothing" Kankuro waves his hands around. You both sat down on the blanket and look up at the night sky. The moon shines is still as mysterious as it was any other day. Kankuro looks at you She looks more beautiful with the moon shining upon her "What?" you turn to look at Kankuro staring at you "Nothing. Would you like something to eat?" he hands you a plate with some food. You smile and grab the plate Moon please give me strength "Kankuro" "Tsukiko" you both say at the same time "You first" you both say again. This cause you both to laugh "Ok I go first" you said "What did my sister tell you?" "She just told me to come up here and do my thing. She also said something else but I don't think you want to know what that is" he laugh nervous thinking back to what she said _'If something to happen after use our house not yours. I seen all those magazines of yours'_

"Oh ok then" you say looking confused "Your turn away" He puts his plate down and moves closer to you "Tsukiko I really" he pauses "I mean I truly liked you for a long time and ever time I see a girl, I just thing of you hoping when I look again it would be you. Also when I look at my magazines…" You hit him upside his head knowing what he was going to say "Don't go that far Kankuro but I understand what you mean" you moved closer to Kankuro and place a hand on his face "I feel the same expect for the magazine part. I been wishing upon the moon to give me strength to tell you that I… I love you" Kankuro took his chance and place his lips upon yours. First you where a little shocked but slowly began to kiss him back. It feel like the world has stopped and the moon was only shining upon you and Kankuro. You both pulled away and stare at each other "Please will you be this puppeteers girl?" You couldn't help but smiles "Yes of course I will. I will always be puppeteers moon" Kankuro holds you close and look up at the night sky happy that this moment has come. As you watch the night sky a falling star could be seen Vega now its your turn

Since that magical night you Kankuro have never been in so much love. Temari couldn't be happier for the both of you and the same for Gaara even though he will not show it of course. Also a few days later you sister returned with good news of finally killing the man that destroyed you family. The last wish of your sister been back to normal has finally come true. The smile you been longing to see upon her face finally returned.

**Your 18****th**** birthday…**

It's you 18th birthday and you couldn't wait for your party later that night. Even though you all happy on the outside, inside you are worried cause today is the day you find out about you name and life. It strange that only you family has their life planned out for them the day they are named. You sister also promised to tell you about her name and life.

You walk into a small room with your family crest and pictures all over the walls. You never seen this room before "Happy Birthday Tsukiko" you sister smiles. You smile back "Thank you" "You get you present later but for now…" You nod your dead and sit down in front of your sister. No one said a word and it was slowly starting to freak you out a bit. Just as you where about to say thing you sister sighs "I Vega have the honour of telling you your life. Tsukiko you name means 'moon child'" A smiles could be seen upon your face Is this why I love the moon so much "Your life is to be a simple one. You will have a family with as many kids as you want and you will become a great ninja but…" Your smile disappeared hearing the word 'but' "It still unclear so don't take this to heart just yet. Someone close to you in the future will face a" she stops "Tell me sister" "they are going to die" You sister looks up at you and sees a tear roll down you check "But like I see this could be someone else's life there was a mix up" You nods you head and hug you sister "What about you?" "Vega means falling star and basic that my life as well. One day I will fall but are parents die before they could tell me what kind of fall they mean though" "Thank you sister, I am glad to know all of this" You sister smiles slight and pulls away from the hug. You both stand up and leave the room so you could get ready for you party.

The party was great everyone came including Gaara and Baki. You had lots of present but it was time to open the last two present your sisters and Kankuro. Slowly you open you sister's present. Inside the wrapping were two things a moon pendant with you initials on the back and a new ninja outfit "An ninja outfit" you questioned. You sister laughs "This is no normal outfit. This is the official ninja clothing of are family and you at the age where you can finally wear it" You thank you sister and started to open Kankuro present. You braced yourself just in case he got you something more for him then you, if you know what I mean. You eyes widen to see a beautiful ring and bracelet. The black was similar to the pedant you sister got and the ring looked. "It's not what you thing it is. It's a promise ring Vega said you would like it" He walks up to you and hugs you from behind. He whispers "I promise to protect and love you no matter what" You turn around with a tear in your eye and kiss Kankuro passionately forgetting people are watching you.


End file.
